The Next Universe Over
by Wynd12
Summary: The trio in a parallel universe stumble into a portal that transports them to the universe where the books take place. Everything is strange for them because in their own universe Voldemort never disappeared on that fateful halloween and everything was destroyed before they could grow. They had grown up on the streets of London, the three of them alone against the world.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Halloween, 1981

There was a crash at the door and James and Lily Potter looked up from their game of exploding snap.

"It's him, Lily take Harry and get as far away as possible," yelled James.

Lily scooped up the little bundle that was her one year old son. She rushed up the stairs, as far away from the door as possible. She could hear James shouting and a high pitched laugh. She burst into the nursery and struggled with the window latch.

That rat, she thought hatefully, he betrayed us!

Finally the window swung open and she jumped. She landed with a gasp, pain shot from her ankle up her leg. She gritted her teeth and ran as quickly as she could to outside where the anti-apperation wards were. She smiled sadly tears running down her face as she looked at the house, she knew that this was the last time she would be seeing her husband. She raised her hand and with a pop disappeared.

Unsure where to go she apperated to Diagon alley. It was nearly empty, hard times these were. She ran into a alley and started to perform a spell, complicated in its nature and fragile. Harry would not wake until he was five with all the knowledge that Lily had given him. Lily wished her son luck and cast a shield charm, concealing him. Tears in her eyes she turned away, he would be safe, she knew but she couldn't believe that she was leaving him here in a dark alley to survive on his own.

"Be safe Harry, survive and live out these hard times."

With that she left the alley, knowing that she would only survive a few more hours.


	2. Chapters 1-6

Chapter 1

Five years passed before the young Harry woke. He knew more then he should, he knew everything his mother had given him. She had transferred select knowledge to him and his eyes were filled with a strange courage. He would survive, he would complete his mothers last wish.

The years passed by and Harry was joined by two other children whose lives had been ruined by the same man who had ruined his. Hermione had joined them two years ago when her house was invaded by Death Eaters when she was outside playing. She had run to London where Harry and his other friend Ron had found her. Ron had joined Harry two years before Hermione a year after Harry himself had woken, his house had been attacked by a large group of Death Eaters because they had been sheltering rebels of the Dark Lord and his mother had given him a port key and sent him away from the house. He remembered having siblings but he couldn't recall what his mother had done to them.

The trio were strongly against the Dark Lord as he called himself, they were a part of the resistance, an order for those against the rule of Voldemort. They had fought their share of battles for all they were only eleven. Their senses were heightened from years of being on the run. The three supported each other as much as they could. Harry taught them from his seemingly limitless knowledge and Hermione read whenever they could get their hands on books. Ron, a master strategist and dueler was always there standing with the other two, he may not have as much brains as the other two but he could always be counted on in a tight situation. They all could fight with magic, fists and blades.

The sky was dark and the stars blinked above them. They were in an alley of London, trying to decide what to do next.

"We should free the prisoners on Azkaban, that is where they throw the opposers to Voldemort's rule, it would gain us more allies," said Hermione, looking at the two boys before her. Harry's eyes stared at her steadily, his piercing green gaze not leaving her brown one.

Ron rubbed his forehead, "it will be hard."

"When is something easy?" said Hermione, a small weary smile on her face.

"Now we just need to figure out how," said Harry, the unofficial leader of the small group.

"If we enter the island by boat on the north side and scale the cliffs they won't be expecting it, besides the Death Eaters positioned at Azkaban are all the lower ranking ones, the higher ranking ones are somewhere ruling a country or torturing people," said Ron, brows furrowed as he spoke, "there are only a few senior Death Eaters there and they are only there as generals to govern the lower class Death Eaters. Once we break a few of them out we will have a bigger force, we are so lucky that the Dementors aren't there anymore even if that means that they are on the loose around here it makes this entire mission easier."

"Which prisoners should we break out first?" asked Hermione, just to see Ron's thoughts on the matter, him being the team's strategist.

"The low security, moving up to the high security. It'll be easier to break the high security prisoners out if we have more people."

That is how the trio found themselves crashing through the large steely grey waves in a small boat that Harry had charmed to move towards the island with no assistance. The huge stone prison towered before them as rain pelted them from above.

"What a cheerful place," said Hermione sarcastically, she liked to make jokes to lighten the mood a bit even if she herself clutched her stolen wand hard and close to her chest.

"Looks very sunny," said Ron with a lopsided grin as he continued the conversation of opposites.

"Yah, don't you see those flowers, the look like they are made of sunlight," Harry grinned, it was the trio's way to release tension as they laughed at what the others had said.

They reached the rock at the base of the island, the guards of Azkaban were lazy and since there was no moon they could not see the small intruders.

They crept across the rocks at the base of the walls until Harry raised his hand, slung his backpack off his back and handed them each a rope with a hook at the end, spelled for invisibility. On his signal they threw the ropes and waited incase someone had heard the small clink they made when they caught. All the guards would be tired or looking at the sky to see if anyone approached on broomstick. No one had ever dared to do what the trio was doing so the guards were pretty careless.

Gripping the rope they hauled themselves up, towards the top of the prison walls. Everything was silent as the three slowly made their way up the tower, careful not the make a sound. They knew they could make a lot of noise and never worry with this rain but it is better safe then sorry.

The roof only held two Death Eaters. Hermione and Ron dealt with them while Harry packed the ropes. He smiled at his companions and motioned without making a sound for them to go down the stairs. They only encountered five guards on their descent to the low security cells, each was dealt with quickly and very silently. Once they reached the cells they encountered another problem, the locks on the door. Harry decided on the most silent way to get the prisoners out because the only other option was to blast the door down. Harry, who had a knack with transfiguration, turned the prisoners into something small, a mouse or a ferret, then they proceeded to climb through the bars and he changed them back into humans. They would smile and thank them then adopt a hard look and follow them to the next cell where the process was repeated. The prison was full to bursting with people who had defied the Dark Lord, nowadays he just killed them painfully but the people here where parts of the first resistance and he wouldn't let them off easy. They all were tortured almost every day by senior Death Eaters who enjoyed watching peoples' pain. It was considered a privilege to be granted a day on Azkaban to torture the people there.

By the time they had reached the high security cells, they had passed thirty guards and had rescued nearly one hundred prisoners. The trio couldn't believe that they had gotten this far without anyone noticing. They reached the high security cells with only a small battle, the sheer number of people overwhelmed the Death Eater guards positioned there. They sent the escaped prisoners to the headquarters of the Resistance and they themselves left to go back to the streets of London, their preferred home.

Chapter 2

Many excursions just like the break out happened over the years, three mysterious teens always seemed to be behind them but no one knew who they were. The Resistance named them the Golden Trio for they served the light, Voldemort had at first named them pests then after awhile Undesirables number one because he couldn't decide which of the three hooded figures was most undesirable he decided to just have three undesirables number one. They were always on the run, all their missions were hit and run by nature so they were never caught. By the time the team was fifteen they were known all across Europe for their exploits, either as heroes or as enemies. Their names stayed unknown, their faces never seen. All of the Resistance knew it was for the trios safety but they all wished to know what the saviors faces looked like. All they knew were that they were two boys and a girl of teenaged years.

Harry, Ron and Hermione crept though the dark halls of the old mysterious place. It was a place where people put things they never wanted to see again and everyone with an ounce of sense knew to stay away but the trio may have sense many would argue if they were sane doing all the things they do. Harry pushed the door open at the end of the hall to find a room empty of anything but a large stone arch with a glittering purple veil through it, across the top it said, Regnad ni ebyl notsum enosd lrow rehto ot epac seot.

"To escape to other worlds one must only be in danger," said Harry, his voice sounding far off.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"The inscription on the top, it is backwards with a few spaces in the wrong places," said Harry.

Hermione looked at it head tilted then nodded, "yep, that's about right."

"I wonder what it does," said Ron, the other two shrugged.

"What are you doing in here," yelled a Death Eater behind them. They spun around but Hermione tripped and grabbed Ron, who in turn grabbed Harry. They all fell through the portal and disappeared.

Chapter 3

There was a bang that shook the entirety of the house. The Death Eaters stood to see what had caused the noise. Voldemort turned to two Death Eaters and motioned for them to go see what had caused the explosion. They didn't return.

The Death Eaters at the meeting and Voldemort walked out of the room to see why the two who had left had yet to returned.

"If there were these two there will be more," said a male voice from the other side of the door.

"Of course there will be more, we have been fighting them long enough to know their habits," said a female voice, "if I am correct then the other should be arriving any minute."

The Death Eaters burst in to see three cloaked and hooded figures as well as their fallen comrades. Spells were shot and the trio, noticing how many enemies were there apperated away.

With a pop the trio apperated to the streets of London. They were confused because there were too many people. London was nearly empty or at least it was supposed to be. Where were they?

Chapter 4

The trio went to the once deserted Diagon Alley that was now busy and bustling. Ron spotted a few knuts on the ground and bought a news paper.

"The Boy who Lives Lies," he read out loud, "Harry Potter says that You-know-who has returned."

"Who is that?" asked Hermione, perplexed.

"When did someone learn your name?" asked Ron.

"This blows our cover," said Hermione with distress.

"I never said these things or did these things, the boy who lived, the tri-wizard tournament or tell people Voldemort is back. He never left and everyone knows he is around," said Harry, frustrated.

"Harry," said Hermione faintly, "remember the inscription on the portal?"

"To escape to other worlds one must only be in danger. You aren't suggesting a parallel universe?"

"Anything is possible with magic."

"That would make sense, sort of, not really," said Ron.

"We need to know what is different because judging from this newspaper there is a lot," said Hermione briskly as she read over its contents, "I don't believe half of this."

Once all three of them had read the newspaper they all agreed that most of it wasn't the truth because they had seen Voldemort not two hours before. Pulling their hoods up so no one could see their faces, they looked a lot like their counterparts judging from the pictures that someone might mistake them as them.

"Where to?" asked Ron, they didn't have an idea. Harry picked up the newspaper and pointed to a sentence, "the boy who lived is currently going to Hogwarts."

Harry's knowledge of Hogwarts was limited to a few bits and pieces his mother had given him other then that he knew only that it had been destroyed when Voldemort was coming to power. It had been a school if he wasn't mistaken and as good as any place to start.

"Wasn't that a school for magic before Voldemort destroyed it?" asked Hermione.

"It seems that a lot of the things Voldemort destroyed still exist."

"Where is it?" asked Ron.

"Scotland," said Harry a look of determination in his eye.

The trio left the table they had gathered around to head to Scotland, unsure exactly where.

They looked at the little village Harry had told them to apperate to. It was quaint and did not show the signs of hard times that places in their world did.

"What are we going to say?" asked Hermione nervously biting her finger nails.

"Relax Hermione, we will be fine just tell them the truth."

"What, hello I am Hermione Granger this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley we are from the next universe over?" the trio laughed and Hermione continued, "seriously? Who would believe us?"

"Then what are we going to say?" asked Ron looking at Harry.

"We tell them we need to use their libraries for a research project since theirs is one of the most complete collection in the world. They won't trust us, they may never trust us at least I hope they never fully trust us."

"Why would you hope that?"

"Because something will have to happen for them to trust us, something big and we help eliminate the threat."

The other two nodded and the trudged up the path that led to the mighty castle, prepared for the worst, hoping for the best.

Chapter 5

The halls were nearly empty but from the noise coming from some of the classrooms, school was in session. Unsure what to do the trio walked through the hall with their hoods up so no one could see their faces.

"What are you doing?" asked an old man who had appeared behind them.

"We are here to speak with the Headmaster," said Harry, he felt no need to disguise his voice it had a accent he had picked up on the streets that he was sure this worlds Harry didn't have.

"Follow me," said the man before turning away. The three of them looked at each other, shrugged and followed the man. He led them to a statue of a griffin and said something to it before it spiraled away to reveal a staircase. He showed the trio to a study and sat behind the desk, "What may I do for you?"

Shocked the trio looked at each other before Harry spoke, "Headmaster, we were hoping if you would give us permission to use your library for research, we have heard much about it and will not interfere with the students or staff."

The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore Harry identified from his mother's knowledge, narrowed his eyes, "and how am I to know that you are not Death Eaters or a threat to my school?"

"We could take an oath, sir," said Hermione, trying to find a solution.

Dumbledore nodded, "what shall you swear by?"

"We will take an unbreakable vow," said Harry confidently

Albus looked shocked for a second then gestured for them to proceed. Harry went first, "I swear that I nor my friends will endanger this school or it's students and faculty nor are we Death Eaters or will we ever be Death Eaters, forced or otherwise."

"What if you are forced to become Death Eaters under the Imperious or otherwise?"

"I think it is safe to say that myself and my comrades would prefer to die then to become Death Eaters," said Harry a deadly gleam in his eyes.

Hermione and Ron both said the same thing and the headmaster nodded, "now that is settled what are your names?"

The three of them looked frantically at each other before Harry spoke, "I am Harrison Devan."

"Ron West."

"Hermes Grant, though I prefer Herm."

The headmaster nodded and asked, "could you take off your cloaks?"

Harry wandlessly changed his hair to brown and his eyes hazel flicking glamours to Ron and Hermione changing it so Ron's hair has blonde and Hermione's was straight and went down her back with a single pink streak going down its length. When they took down their hoods their identities were set, no turning back. They were now Harrison Devan, Ron West and Hermes Grant.

They sat in a room full of newspapers and discovered where their worlds drastically change. A prophecy and very different happenings on the Halloween 1981. The trio's world never got a eleven year break and Voldemort was never stopped instead he grew until no one could stop him just be mild annoyances when they stood up to him.

"Our world had the worse deal," said Ron closing a newspaper.

"Yah but this world has a chance at success, our world was so far in no one could dig it out," said Hermione over her newspaper.

"Wow, I am famous."

"More then famous, you are legend. Everyone knows your name, I am soooo jealous," said Ron, "imagine never being able to show up unseen or pass by without anyone noticing," he shivered. The trios entire survival was based on no one knowing who they were or what they looked like, they couldn't imagine being famous in their eyes it was the worst possible thing for survival.

They read all day and all night, reading interesting bits out or just random stuff out, laughing over jokes and trying to stay awake. Sometimes it was overwhelming but mostly it was just a bunch of random stuff. Once they were done Hermione skipped into the library and brought back stacks and stacks of books to read. She and Harry dove in while Ron napped with his head on the table. Harry smiled over his book at his friends, watching as Hermione's eyes skimmed over the pages and as Ron slept silently.

Harry closed his book and faced Hermione, she looked up and he said, "I think we should go to sleep."

"Where?"

"We'll find a place, if we want to survive tomorrow we need to sleep."

They shook Ron awake and they walked out of the library and out of the school. "Let's go home."

They apperated to the streets of London and found their alley, it was a small blessing that it was deserted just like in their own world.

"Good night," yawned Ron before pulling his cloak around him and closing his eyes. The other two followed suit and slept peacefully until the next morning.

Chapter 6

They awoke when the sky was just turning from black to pink. Ron stretched and Hermione left to gather food. She came back with some steaming rolls and they ate hungrily. They arrived at Hogwarts before anyone in the castle was awake and walked down the deserted halls to the library. Or at least they were supposed to be deserted. A trio much like their own was talking heatedly in a side passage. The three dimension travelers looked at each other and walked backwards so they could listen without being seen.

"Dumbledore said to be careful, there are strangers in the castle," said the female, looking around.

"Who? Why would he let strangers into the castle in times like this?" asked the red head boy.

"They swore not to danger the castle but he doesn't want them learning things they shouldn't."

The boy with dark hair, silent till now spoke up, "I am with Ron, why let strangers in knowing the risks?"

"Because if they fight for the light they deserve shelter."

"And if they fight for the dark?"

"They took a vow, shouldn't we be discussing this somewhere that is not the middle of the hall?"

"Relax Hermione, who is up to see us?" asked the red head. The dimension travelers looked at each other, this trio was so different then their own. Their own was scared, battle-weary, paranoid and very secretive while this one had not been fighting for lives since the age of six and even though their eyes were haunted from death, they still hadn't experienced the worse. Harry felt like jumping them just to show them that this was not a safe place to talk but that would be against his vow.

"Anyone with access to the castle," she said grumpily. Someone with sense, the golden trio thought

"But no one is awake," argued the red head.

The trio backed away down the hall and started to walk down it their steps sharp, warning the other three that someone was up and coming their way.

"No one awake, hmm?" said the girl in an innocent tone that meant danger later.

They came to the corridor that the three students stood and Hermione stopped and turned to the two boys, in her elegant voice she said, "I can't remember where the library is, this way or that?"

The two boys pointed to both corridors. "You are useless," she said before looking at the two corridors and heading down the corridor that the three were in. The trio noticed no one was there but Harry spotted some red ahead, behind a suit of armor in a niche. The trio had their hoods up and didn't look friendly but meant no harm, old habits die hard.

"No one awake, hmm?" asked Hermione in an innocent tone but her eyes flashed with anger.

"Come on," whispered Harry, gesturing from behind a suit of armor in a little niche in the wall.

The footsteps came closer and stopped right where the two corridors met. A elegant voice floated down the hallway, "I can't remember where the library is, this way or that?"

A few seconds passed before she said anything. "You are useless," she said before another long silence and the footsteps, Harry could make out three different ones, heading down the corridor that the three were in. The peeked through the armor to see three cloaked and hooded figures. They looked menacing in their cloaks which seemed to blend with their surroundings. Hermione was very impressed with the spells for camouflage on the cloaks. They couldn't see the three figures faces but from the walking pattern Harry guessed there was one girl and two boys. Ron shifted his weight and the three figures stopped, and turned around to face the noise.

"Show yourself," said one, a boy, his wand out infront pointed towards the armor.

The three stumbled out with their wands out, the figures didn't seem to be surprised but they seemed to be waiting for something.

"Oh, I am being silly," said one of the men, a different one from the first, "I am so used to someone either standing down or attacking, besides we can't do anything to them."

"Why not?" growled the other man.

"You took a vow, Ron, try to remember or all three of us will die," said the lady crossly.

The students knowing they had the upper hand looked at each other, Harry then spoke, "let us see your faces."

"Why would we do that? It is our greatest weapon, has been and always will be that no one knows who we are, not who we save, not who we fight. Why should we change our ways just because you demand it?" asked the man who had said he was silly.

"We want to know who you are."

"And I told you that that was our greatest weapon, if you need prof that we are for the light look at what we wear, closely."

The three students scrutinized the clothing but could not guess what the man wanted them to notice. They were wearing cloaks that hid them and all their things were black or some other non descript colour. The only thing that stood out was a badge they wore over their heart.

"What is that badge for?"

The three figures looked at each other before the man replied, "the resistance, an organization against Voldemort where we are from."

"Like the order of the Phoenix," said Ron before the other two covered his mouth.

"Much like the order only different place it originates from."

"Could we please see your faces?"

"Would you show us to the library and we can talk in the room we are using for our research," said the girl and Hermione nodded taking the lead.

AN: I will be referring to the dimension travelers by their made up names


End file.
